gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Avery Carrington
Avery Carrington is a myth character in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. Description Avery Carrington was raised in Texas and migrated to Vice City in order to pursue a moneyed real estate career. By 1986, Avery Carrington becomes a real estate mogul and is involved with land mafias across the city. Avery is known to spread his wings to the most high profile magnates of the city, including Colonel Cortez. He preferably seeks advice from his lawyer, Ken Rosenberg. According to the VCPD, Ken is a loop hole in the shady career of Avery, that may lead them to Averys' sinful works. He is conceived to be involved in slum-clearance programs in the city, which maybe interlinked with Little Haiti. Avery fancies discussing about his late father, of what he describes as the good ol' days. Panlantic Conspiracy His last appearance was in ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', when he officially begins to tie knots with the mega construction company, Panlantic, but unfortunately being assassinated on the orders of his co-adviser, Donald Love, who later eats Avery's corpse, being cannibal in nature. However, in 1986, Avery Carrington pursued to construct a dual set of buildings in the district of Vice Point. During the works, Avery had Tommy Vercetti to pressurize Spand Express and demolish a rival building. Avery craved for the construction and pushed it to the limit, even causing atrocious gang wars and riots around the city, to reach his desired real estate prices. Avery Carrington, with respect to this certain construction site is believed to be involved with the Panlantic company, way before the events of GTA LCS. This fact seems likely, as several internal files related to the Panlantic Company can be found in the game. Thus, Panlantic is believed to be involved in this conspiracy and may be saving its' taxes big time. In addition to this, these files can be found in Tunnel.txd, which features sign boards related to tunnel construction. It maybe plausible that Avery and Panlantic were certain to work on a project involving tunnels, which is itself interconnected to myths and conspiracy theories. Tunnelxd.png EXXX123.png EXXX1233.png Moreover, a surreal gun can be sighted at the construction site. According to a certain thesis, guns at construction sites are bizarrely related to land mafias and murders associated with intimidating several rivals or uneasy workers. Furthermore, peculiar occurrences/glitches including sudden pedestrians appearances and the Ghost Limosine, are seen in the region from time to time. Gator Keys See Also: Gator Keys Besides, the tunnel phenomenon, Rockstar planned to involve another secretive location named Gator Keys, supposedly featuring swamps and Crocodiles. This pensively includes Avery Carrington and his umbriferous techniques. Sometime after the release of the game, Rockstar released a deleted conversation between Avery Carrington and Tommy Vercetti, shockingly featuring the Gator Keys. According to this talk, Avery owns an undisclosed amount of land on the island. Furthermore, it has been theorized that Avery infact own these keys. However, excluding the land, these claims are rather too vague or underrated. Video Investigations Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myth Characters Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:People